Filter connectors are broadly used to control electromagnetic interference by the use of capacitive and inductive elements for coupling each of several contacts to ground. D-subminiature connectors which employ only capacitive coupling to ground are manufactured and sold in large quantities. In both the commercial and industrial markets for D-subminiature connectors, the marketplaces are extremely cost-conscious. One type of filter D-subminiature connector has included tubular capacitors grounded by a separate ground plane component which is installed in the connector shell and which is coupled to the capacitor by spring fingers or soldering. Insulators both forward and rearward of the ground plane component were used to mechanically support the contacts. The use of a separate ground component for electrical connection and two insulators for support resulted in appreciable cost. A rugged filter connector which could be constructed at very low cost, would have significant advantages in the marketplace.